csofandomcom-20200223-history
THANATOS-5
|type = Assault rifle |designer = Aegis Institute |origin = |source = Mileage Auction |price = $6600 |zombiez = 8 |damage = 22 / 9 |accuracy = 90% |recoil = 19% |rateoffire = 90% |weightloaded = 9% |knockback = 14% |stun = 50% |magazine = 30 / 90 (5.56 NATO) 1 (THANATOS Grenade) |fire = Automatic |ammotype = |reloadtime = 3.0 seconds |addon = |used = |system = thanatos5 |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damageB = 29 / 350 |damageC = 43 / 2100 }}:For the original version, see OICW. THANATOS-5 is a THANATOS assault rifle in Counter-Strike Online. Overview An assault rifle fed with 30 rounds of 5.56 NATO, developed by Aegis Institute based on the OICW. Using a special grenade, it inflicts damage upon explosion by launching a number of blades subjected under Thanatos Blade System and split into several blades. :Details: Right-click to charge a special bullet. Right-click while the special bullet is charged to do a special attack. The special bullet does damage and splits into 4 bullets up to 3 times, doing reduced damage upon splitting. Initial Damage: 9 (Normal), 350 (Zombie), 2100 (Scenario) Advantages *High damage, especially the grenades *High accuracy *High rate of fire *High clip size *Light weight *Unlimited spare grenades *Thanatos grenades are extremely effective towards zombies of all modes *Grenades explodes via contact to enemies *Upon explosion grenades will cluster up to three times Disadvantages *Expensive price *High recoil *Long reload time *Takes time to change mode *The grenades deal no knockback power *Only 1 grenade can be launched at a time *Obtainable via Crafting only THANATOS-5 Confirmed Set With this set, the player can get the THANATOS-5 for sure from Craft using the Perfect Pick Recipe item, but the durability will determine the period of the weapon. Tips ; Overall *It takes 4 seconds to change the mode from normal to Thanatos form while 2 seconds in contrast. *The grenade's quantity is unlimited. However, the player can launch only one at a time. *When exploding, the grenade will separate into 4 smaller ones, each of them keeps splitting into 4. In total, there are 3 times of splitting and 16 grenades after the last time. Each splitting time takes 2 seconds. There are a total of 21 explosions. *Each grenade explodes instantly if it comes in contact with a body. **Each grenade also deals a small amount of damage if it explodes on the user, but the damage is negligible enough to be avoided as long as the user is still wearing a kevlar. ; Zombie Modes In A mode, it can deal 29 ~ 180 damage per shot to zombie, while in B mode it can deal 300 ~ 4,000 damage per grenade. Using this weapon in confined spaces such as Assault's ducts as a supporting weapon is highly recommended. ; Zombie Scenario In Zombie Scenario, the T-5 is a perfect crowd control weapon if the player are facing a cluster of zombies. In terms of damage, T-5's primary fire can deal 30 ~ 150 damage per shot to bosses, while its alt-fire it can deal up to 2,000 ~ 10,000 damage per grenade. Having all grenades hit the bosses' body continuously, will deal a generous total damage of 200,000+. Despite that, it's not a great weapon for destroying barriers. The Thanatos-5 is most recommended weapon to use should the players are looking for an easy HARD-9 clear daily. A full team wielding this weapon with Secret Research Funds can tackle Double Gate at the highest difficulty. Comparisons OICW= ; Positive *Higher accuracy (+2%) *Has Thanatos Blade System *Faster reloading time (-0.5 seconds) ; Neutral *Same speed reduction (9%) *Same magazine size in normal mode (30/90) *Same ammo type (5.56mm) *Same stun and knockback powers *Grenades do not explode upon impact ; Negative *More expensive (+$1750) *Lower damage in normal mode (-2) *Higher recoil (+12%) *Lower rate of fire (-1%) *Can only be obtained through Crafting |-| BALROG-V= ; Positive *Has Thanatos Blade System *Higher accuracy (+2%) ; Neutral *Same recoil (19%) *Same rate of fire (90%) *Same speed reduction (9%) *Same stun and knockback powers ; Negative *Does not have Balrog Charging System *More expensive (+$150) *Lower damage in normal mode (-1) *Lower magazine size (-10) *Lower spared ammo (-150) *Slower reloading time (+0.5 seconds) *Can not zoom |-| JANUS-5= ; Positive *Has Thanatos Blade System *Higher damage in normal mode (+1) ; Neutral *Same accuracy in normal mode (90%) *Same speed reduction (9%) *Same stun and knockback powers *Same magazine size in normal mode (30/90) *Same ammo type in normal mode (5.56 NATO) ; Negative *Does not have Janus Transformation System *More expensive (+$600) *Higher recoil in normal mode (+13%) *Lower rate of fire in normal mode (-1%) Users Counter-Terrorist: *SAS: Seen in posters. Gallery thanatos5 viewmodelA.png|View model Mode A thanatos5 viewmodelB.png|Ditto, Mode B File:Thanatos5_worldmodel.jpg|World model File:Tn5norincokoreaposter.png|South Korea poster File:Thanatos5_poster_taiwan.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Thanatos5_poster_china.png|China poster File:Top_bnr_150610.png|Japan poster File:T5m777dartcsnz.jpg|CSN:Z poster File:Tienggoi.jpg|Vietnam poster File:Thanatos5_grenade.jpg|Grenade model File:Thanatos5_sas.png|SAS with THANATOS-5 File:Thanatos5_sas_posing.png|Ditto, posing File:Thanatos5_hud.png|HUD icon Thanatos-5.jpg|In-game screenshot Shooting sound Trivia *This is the first anti-zombie weapon based on a Code Box exclusive weapon, the OICW. *Its Thanatos form is designed similarly to THANATOS-11's, with 2 wings unfolded, note that the wings resembles the blades of THANATOS-9. Category:Assault rifle Category:5.56mm user Category:American weapons Category:Weapons Category:American